For Good
by centaur219
Summary: Parvati and Lavender reminiscing about their friendship before they go their separate way after Hogwarts. Song-Fic from the Wicked song: For Good. Please R&R. ONE-SHOT -COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: Everyone knows that if I owned anything related to Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed anything by me. I just had this idea for a cool first ever song-fic. R&R!!!

FOR GOOD (From WICKED the Broadway musical) – Lavender's POV

I've heard it said, that people come into our lives

For a reason

Bringing something we must learn

And we are led to those

Who help us most to grow if we let them

And we help them in return

Well, I don't know if I believe that's true

But I know I'm who I am today

Because I knew you...

------------

People say someone can't change your life just by being there, but I know that's not true. Parvati Patil changed my life. And all she did was be there for me. She didn't worry about how popular I would make her; she just...needed a friend. When she needed someone, I happened to need someone also. And she changed my life forever, just by being my friend.

Like a comet pulled from orbit

As it passes a sun

Like a stream that meets a boulder

Halfway through the wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But, because I knew you

I have been changed for good.

She was great. There's no other way for me to put it. Words can't describe how magnificent I felt when we were together. Parvati was the best friend any girl could have wished for, and I'll always be grateful to her for that. I didn't really have many other friends at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger...way too smart, and she hated Professor Trelawney, as well as Firenze (the gorgeous centaur). Ron Weasley could have been a prospect, had he not gone to the Yule Ball with Parvati's sister Padma, completely ignoring her to gape at Hermione. Harry Potter...he was okay, but he was always getting into trouble, not to mention he'd gone to the Yule Ball with Parvati, and pretty much shunned her after the first dance had ended. Talk about being self-centered! Those were the three people everyone wanted to be friends with. But another reason Parvati and I had trouble making friends was the fact that we trusted and believe everything Professor Trelawney said. Everyone else said she was a fake, while we argued the opposite. We were...kind of a sane version of that crazy Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood. Had she not been so weird and had she not believed in the Crinkle Hiney Shrink-hack or whatever it was called, we might have even tried to get along with her. But Parvati...was everything I had ever wished for. She was so wonderful. And I truly believe she changed me, not only for the remainder of my life, but for the better.

-Parvati's POV-

It well may be

That we will never meet again

In this lifetime

So let me say before we part

So much of me is made of what I learned from you

You'll be with me

Like a handprint on my heart

And now whatever way our stories end

I know you have rewritten mine

By being my friend...

------------------

-Lavender Brown was such an amazing friend. I can't even begin to describe how marvelous a person she was. She was the most wonderful friend I could have ever wished for. She was better than perfect...because she accepted who she was, and she accepted who I was. She loved me for who I was, and she loved being my friend. Since we're out of school, I don't think I'll ever really see her again, but at least I have those memories. I also know, our spirits will always be together, because best friends never really part, right? Whichever road we choose to go down is our own choice, but I know she changed my entire outlook on life just because she was there for me. Just because she was my friend. –

Like a ship blown from its mooring

By a wind off the sea

Like a seed dropped by a sky-bird

In a distant wood

Who can say if I'm been changed for the better?

Because I knew you

I have been changed for good

-I'll always remember Lavender as the perfect friend for me. Nobody else was really 'my kind of person', if you get my point. She was, though. We were perfect soul mates, no matter how many differences we always had. I just loved her, for being my friend. Knowing her has truly changed me for good. It's changed me for the better. At least, I think it has.

Parvati's pov...

And just to clear the air

I ask forgiveness

For the things I've done

You blame me for

Lavender's pov...

But then I guess we know there's blame to share

-----HARMONIZED-----

BOTH...and none of it seems to matter anymore

L - Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun

Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood

P – Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea

Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood

TOGETHER NOT HARMONIZED: Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

I do believe I have been changed for the better.

L...And because I knew you

P...Because I knew you

-----HARMONIZED-----

Because I knew you

I have been changed.........for..........good. (Song ends)

-We changed each other's lives for good. And it was a good change. It was one of the most worthwhile things I think we ever did.

And knowing I changed her life makes me feel good. It's so nice knowing we gave each other better lives, that we changed each other lives.

Friendship...it's so powerful, and it's one of the few things that can change a life for good...for the better.

Lavender Brown & Parvati Patil...BFF, nothing is more powerful than friendship. Friendship has no other name than love. We are friends.

----------------------------

Well? Please R&R!!! Free cyber-cookies to my first reviewer! Lol...smiles!


End file.
